Les enfants invisibles
by Mael Garnott
Summary: Les enfants de Cyrodill sont invisibles. Il y a ceux qui se cachent dans la sécurité de leur chambre. Et il y a ceux à qui on ne donne pas le choix.
1. Les enfants invisibles

**Titre :** Les enfants invisibles

**Fandom :** The Elder Scrolls IV : Oblivion

**Genre :** Drama, Friendship

**Rating :** Je ne sais pas, on va dire K+

**Résumé :** Les enfants de Cyrodiil sont invisibles. Il y a ceux qui se cachent dans la sécurité de leur chambre. Et il y a ceux qui à qui ont ne donne pas le choix.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers d'Oblivion ne m'appartiennent pas, et je n'ai pas reçu la moindre cenne pour ce texte.

**Notes :** Inspiré de mon personnage Whybe, auquel je me suis amusée à donner un passé qui expliquait pourquoi il s'est retrouvé en prison avec des foutus pouvoirs magiques. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il poussa la grille en douceur et la referma tout aussi délicatement derrière lui. Il avait couru; son catogan s'était détaché, laissant tomber en cascade emmêlée ses longs cheveux bruns foncés jusqu'à la mi-cuisse. Ses yeux brillaient d'espoir. Contre son corps amaigrit au cœur palpitant, il serrait deux livres.

- Kozya? Kozya, je suis de retour.

Pas de réponse. Roulée en boule sous ses couvertures miteuses, capuche relevée pour se protéger de l'humidité des égouts, l'adolescente semblait dormir profondément en lui tournant dos. Ignorant son indifférence, il déposa ses livres au sol et s'affaira à rassembler quelques planches pourrissantes, éternels débris des bas-fonds. Ses mouvements étaient empressés et l'excitation le faisait parler comme jamais auparavant.

Mais surtout, il souriait.

- Quand tu verras ce que je peux faire, Kozya! Tu n'auras plus jamais froid, et je vais même te guérir! Plus d'inquiétudes, tout ira bien mieux maintenant.

Tendant la paume vers l'amas de bois humide, il dût se concentrer quelques secondes avant qu'une boule de feu n'en jaillisse soudain pour embraser les lattes abimées.

- Regarde! Je te l'avais bien dit que tout finirais par s'arranger! Tu sais bien que je tiens toujours mes promesses! J'ai aussi réussi à apprendre un sort de soin, comme ça tu te seras bien mieux, tu verras.

Mais Kozya restait de marbre à ses paroles. Pas un son, pas un geste, pas même un soupire soulevant son petit corps frêle de quatorze ans. Son entrain fondit comme neige au soleil alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle délicatement, inquiet par son manque de réaction.

- Kozya? Est-ce que ça v…

Il avait à peine posé sa main sur son épaule que son corps de jeune fille roula mollement sur le dos, ses yeux vitreux et éteints. Sa peau blême était froide comme la pierre.

Il était arrivé trop tard.

Lorsque les gardes de la Cité Impérial le retrouvèrent, ses pleurs et ses cris déchiraient l'air nauséabond des égouts, s'écrasant en écho dans les couloirs de pierres et les tuyaux. Ils durent l'arracher de force à la dépouille qu'il serrait convulsivement dans ses bras, son visage ravagé par les larmes et la douleur. Il se débâtit comme un diable, tendant désespérément les mains vers le corps sans vie de la petite, et sa lutte fit renverser les braises sur les deux livres de magie, volés il y avait quelques heures à peine. Ils durent l'assommer pour le traîner avec eux, alors que les flammes dévoraient la pièce, emportant dans une fumée noire les couches de fortune et le cadavre de l'adolescente. Lorsqu'on poussa son corps inerte dans une cellule, il ne restait plus aucune trace qu'un jour vivait une petite orpheline appelée Kozya.


	2. Chapitre Bonus

**Chapitre Bonus**

Ils avaient repoussé les rats en agitant devant eux leurs torches enflammés, criant comme des barbares pour les effrayer. Quant aux crustacés géants, ils les laisseraient tranquilles tant qu'ils ne mettraient pas les pieds dans l'eau. Kozya, huit ans, était assise en équilibre sur une caisse en bois alors que l'adolescent fouillait dans les tonneaux à la recherche de restes de nourritures abandonnés.

- Whybe, pourquoi on a les noms qu'on porte?

Surpris par la question, le jeune avait tourné vers elle ses grands yeux noisette. Puis, pensif, il leva une main sale pour se gratter la nuque, ses cheveux ridiculement trop longs noués en catogan par un vieux torchon tout aussi crasseux.

- Et bien… Les gens se demandaient toujours pourquoi j'existais. Un orphelin des rues, ça ne fait qu'attirer les ennuis. Alors ils m'ont appelé Whybe : « pourquoi être ».

Alors qu'il parlait, Kozya renifla et essuya son nez contre sa manche. Il s'inquiéta un instant qu'elle ne couvre les débuts d'une nouvelle sinusite et porta machinalement sa paume sur le front de la petite, tentant d'y détecter la chaleur d'une fièvre.

Habituée, la gamine se laissa faire tout en continuant de le regarder avec curiosité.

- Et moi? Pourquoi je m'appelle Kozya?

Ne sentant aucune chaleur alarmante, Whybe retira sa main et lui offrit un sourire plein de tendresse.

- J'avais huit ans quand je t'ai trouvé dans les ruelles. Tu en avais trois. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris la vraie signification de mon nom.

Retournant à ses poubelles, il eut une exclamation ravi en trouvant enfin ce qui restait d'une salade maigrichonne. Alors qu'il la tendait à l'enfant, son visage terreux s'éclaira.

- Pourquoi être? Parce que toi. Parce que tu es là, que tu vis. Et que j'existe pour toi. C'est pour ça que je t'ai donné ce nom-là, parce que c'était le plus beau nom que je pouvais te trouver.

Kozya le serra si fort dans ses bras qu'il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Et comme à chaque matin qui passait, il se promit une énième fois qu'il ferait tout en son possible pour rendre sa protégée heureuse.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Kozya est en fait « 'cause ya » ou, en meilleur anglais « because you ».


End file.
